What Do You Like?
by TamaeKurogane
Summary: Alex wanted to cook some breakfast for the Benriya, since Worick had told her that her cooking's delicious that is. However, the fridge was out of ingredients. So Worick told his assisstant to go buy what she needed with Nicolas. Would things go out smoothly between Alex and the deaf Twilight?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was an another sunny day in Ergastulum. No gunshots were heard, no sound of dying screams, it was just an another rare peaceful day that you couldn't possibly less hope for.

Worick woke up feeling hungry that day. It was his turn sleeping on the bed while Alex sleeps on the couch. It was really comfortable and he felt well-rested. He slowly descended from his bed, his feet touching the cold floor. Alex was the first person he could think of with his current belly's state.

The gigolo opened the door and saw his lifetime partner was staring outside of the window.

Nicolas realized a presence was standing behind him, thus his dark eyes shifted toward the familiar.

"Mornin', Nic." Worick greeted as soon as he saw those small black eyes were on him.

" _It's nine already, idiot._ "Nicolas signed with his peevish face.

"You're just an early bird. That's pretty early for me and you know that." Worick said carefreely as he scratched the back of his neck. When his half-lidded eye scanned around the room, he didn't find the dark skinned woman he was thinking of. "Hey, where's Al-chan?"

" _Downstairs. She went there just now._ "

"Downstairs? What is she up to?"

" _She said she's going to cook for breakfast._ "

"Seriously!? Niiice~ I'm going to check what she's cooking for us!" Worick said eagerly. His stomach was growling louder when he imagined the last meal that was cooked by Alex for the three of them. It was delicious. Worick's standard wasn't high at all. If a Gourmet says a meal was rotten, Worick would say it's good. If a Gourmet says it's average, Worick would say it's heavenly.

When the eyepatched man went downstairs, he didn't smell anything different. Nothing was tingling his nose. Wondering why, he finally saw the woman he was looking for was busy searching for something in the fridge.

"Al-chan?"

The said woman looked back. Her face looked surprised to see the topless man was standing on the stairway looking at her confusedly. She didn't expect him to wake up early.

"W-Worick! Good morning!"

"Good mornin', Al-chan. Nic said you're cooking somethin' for us?" Worick greeted back as he walked closer to the kitchen.

"Um... yeah. I want to cook something simple yet fulfilling like pasta. But it seems like..." Alex looked back inside towards the cold storage beside her, "we're out of any necessary ingredients." She said disappointedly.

"Oh man... Seriously? I never really pay that much attention on the fridge." Worick said as he sighed. There goes his long awaited breakfast.

"But we still have some milk though. You can drink that if you want."

"As if that would fill in my storage of energy..." But suddenly, an idea popped out from his genius brain. A little bit mischievous it seemed. "Oh, I know!"

Alex tilted her head, "What?"

"Go buy the ingredients in the market with Nic. He's idling, and today is our off day!" Said Worick happily.

Alex widened her eyes. Going to the market together with Nicolas? She was afraid it'd be awkward. Yet at the same time, Alex wanted to know more about the deaf Twilight. And this time... she might be able to know what's Nicolas' favorite meal.

"O-okay. The money?"

"Ask Nic for it. He has plenty." Worick grinned widely, "While you both away, I'm gonna take the shower then buy some cigars at Joel's. So take your time."

Alex nodded. Following what Worick told her to do, she went back upstairs to see Nicolas who would be her partner for shopping today.

Nicolas was looking at the birds who were flying on top of the Ergastulum's city. When those birds were finally gone, Nic stayed silent as he had always done and just stared off to nothing. He yawned and decided to just go back to the comfy couch, sleeping until the food was ready. He remembered the dark skinned woman's cooking was so-so in his tongue, but he wondered what about this time.

Unconsciously Nicolas was looking forward to it.

When the Twilight turned his body around, he saw the ex-prostitute was standing timidly in front of him. Looks like she had been waiting for him to see her.

"Hm?" Nicolas grunted.

"U-um... Worick told us to go shopping," Said Alex with her eyes tried their hardest to make eye contact, "he said we should go together. He's going to take a shower first then buy some cigars in Joel-san's shop."

Nicolas grunted again. Alex really couldn't tell wether or not the Twilight man was unhappy or care about it. Happy wouldn't suit his usual peevish face she guessed. Nevertheless, the deaf man answered her with his hand sign language.

" _The money?_ "

Alex had to think for awhile. She was trying to remember anything she had learned inside the book. When the memory hit her, Alex signed 'you' back to Nicolas. It was really simple like 'thank you'.

Nicolas grunted louder this time. He didn't like the idea of using his own share for buying some groceries, but he really couldn't disobey Worick for that. On top of that, going alone with a woman outside of work made him feel uncomfortable. The only one he could stand was Nina. But that's because Nina was still a little girl, different than Alex who was fully a grown-up. Ten years gap of difference with her couldn't put his light uneasiness at ease.

Without saying any words, Nicolas walked away from the window. Seeing that made Alex hung down her head. Maybe the idea of wanting to know about him better by shopping together was wrong. She should've known Nic didn't like to be alone with her.

However, the dark-skinned woman saw a shadow was looming over her. She suddenly felt a poke on her shoulder. Alex looked up and saw Nicolas was staring down at her with his small eyes. But Alex didn't see any annoyance or irritated expression in there.

"What Are yOu waitIng foR?" Nicolas spoke out loud with his broken speech, "Let's gO."

Alex got dumbfounded. She jerked her head up, and she couldn't suppress her smile which successfully looked awkward.

"Y-yes!"

The two Benriya walked outside as Worick secretly stood over the wall and smiling behind them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **You don't have any idea how happy I am when fanfiction agreed on my request to put up GANGSTA in the list.**

 **And there there's 18 fanfics here already and lots of them are my otp's stories which is NicoLex.**

 **THANK GOD.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nic and Alex walked at the same pace yet not side by side. Alex didn't want to go too close to Nic, she didn't want to invade his comfort area. So she walked closely behind him like before. Like when she bought Worick's cigar together with Nic.

Nicolas didn't really mind at all. He knew both of them would spend plenty of time together. Honestly, Nicolas didn't feel uncomfortable at all. It wasn't like he despised her, it was just... maybe he had a hard time dealing with women whenever he's alone. His partner had always been way better than him when it comes to things aside from shedding blood.

The Twilight suddenly remembered the time when he told Joel about Alex being his woman. Of course, that was just to not make things more of a hassle. But honestly he didn't know why he said that of all reasons. That was spontaneous he guessed.

10 minutes of walking and Alex could hear the crowd. They were finally arrived near the market street of Ergastulum, where they sell the citizen's daily needs. Alex rarely went to places like this. When Barry still owned her back then, she didn't have this much freedom to do grocery shopping.

Alex quickly walked ahead, approaching Nicolas' back and poked his shoulder.

"?" The Twilight looked back.

"We're here. Come on!"

As soon as Alex said that she ran off to one of the stand which sold some veggies.

But she halted on her heels when she felt no presence was following her. The raven head looked back and saw Nicolas signed.

" _I'll stay here._ "

"...Eh?" Alex blinked her blue windows. She was thinking the reason why Nicolas wouldn't follow her. Suddenly negative thoughts invaded her brain. Was she being too close? Did she make Nicolas uncomfortable? She couldn't fathom the poker face of that A/0 Twilight.

Busy with those thoughts, Alex didn't realize her expression had turn crestfallen when she looked down.

Unknown to the sad woman, Nicolas widened his eyes. The man was surprised when he saw her disappointed like that. It took him seconds to realize that he hadn't told Alex about his problem. She misunderstood.

Grunting, Nicolas sighed. He turned on his loafers and walked closer towards Alex.

"AlEx." He called her name outloud.

Alex winched when she heard that deep voice of broken speech. Alex could swear that was the first time she heard her name coming out from his mouth. Instantly she jerked her head up to see the man was looking straight at her.

"I'm a TwiliGht. If pEopLe sEes mE, tHey'D get sCAred." Nicolas paused, "sO I'm SoRry."

Alex widened her eyes. It kinda strucked her, this man's reason. It managed to sweep away all of the alternative negative reasons in her head. She suddenly remembered when the three of them visited Big Mama. They were using the back alley. She guessed this was the reason. Alex smiled, feeling relieved.

Nicolas shifted his small eyes to the other way. He didn't want to admit it but deep down he was glad to see her not sad again. At least not because of him.

"If that's the case, I know what to do, Nicolas." Said Alex.

"Hrn?"

"Here, excuse me..."

Nicolas got confused when Alex was walking closer towards him. He didn't step backward, he wanted to see what she'd do. Her long fingers carefully reached out to his dogtag, and when they finally touched it she looked up to look at the owner's face.

"You're wearing your tag outside of your shirt. Why don't you wear it inside? Nobody could see it that way."

" _I can't._ "

"You can't? Why?"

" _It's against the rules._ "

"Huh?"

Nicolas grunted, "It's aGAinsT thE ruLeS."

"I-I see..."

Alex bit her lips. She really wanted to spend this shopping time together with him. With that deaf man. She really wanted to know him better, she wanted him to be comfortable by her side. Alex didn't know why she felt this way, but... knowing what food he likes would be sufficed.

So with her hard determination, Alex looked up again. This time, she hoped the Twilight would abide her request.

"Please, Nicolas. Just this one time. I'll take responsibility if anything happens!" She pleaded with her distinct windows.

Nicolas couldn't look away from those deep blue eyes. His ears may be useless since forever, but his eyes replaced that immortal liability. Because of that, Nicolas' could tell that this woman was serious about him going together with her. The deaf man really couldn't understand what's in her mind. It was only shopping, she could do it alone.

But seeing those unwavering eyes made Nicolas sighed. He gave up. He didn't want to make anymore troubles by staying here for too long. Plus, those people in Paulklee's Guild were far away from here.

However, if he was unlucky enough today Gina wouldn't let him go in one piece. Not without several tiny holes from downer bullets.

Nico's rough big hands took his tag away from his neck. Then he wore it inside his white shirt, hiding it away from any normals paranoid eyes.

"Nicolas!" Alex smiled widely, obviously she was happy.

" _Now let's get this over with._ " The man signed as he walked ahead.

Alex was on cloud nine. She really thought Nicolas wouldn't listen to her but he did! The dark skinned woman run ahead until she put herself inside the twilight's vision frame, and she signed 'thank you' with ab earnest smile. That resulted a mere grunt from the deaf man, but Alex knew he wasn't irritated.

"Welcome! What do you need, young lady?" Asked the merchant with a friendly smile.

"Hm..." Alex spoke to herself, "Perhaps I should make sautéed cabbages?"

"nO."

"No?" Alex turned her head towards the authentic broken speech she heard.

" _I don't like cabbages._ " Nicolas used his sign language to explain this time.

"Um... are you saying you don't like cabbages?" Alex was unsure about it, but she remembered a 'don't' and 'I' and she was sure when she heard Nic said 'no'.

Nicolas honestly nodded.

Alex could swear his peevish face looked cute. He didn't like cabbage. What a silly veggie for a mighty twilight like Nicolas to dislike. Uncontrollable giggle came out from her plump lips, and Nicolas grunted again.

"Ahaha! Sorry!" Alex smiled genuinely happy. She got to know something more about Nic today, and it's about foods. She was glad she was being persistent. "Then what do you like, Nicolas?"

Nicolas didn't reply right away. He looked up, and down, thinking whether he would tell her or not.

"Do you like vegetables?" Alex asked again.

"Hn..." Nicolas grunted, but he thought it wouldn't hurt to tell her anyway. " _I don't hate it. I just don't like cabbages. ...And parsley._ "

"Cabbages and...?" Alex asked the meaning of the foreign hand language.

"ParSleY."

"Oh! Parsley! I see... I'm also not very fond of it." Alex nodded in understanding. Parsley's taste isn't something that everybody likes, but there are people out there who likes it. She looked over the stand once again, and think about anything else besides sautéed cabbages.

Then, Alex saw a fresh bundle of spinach. Thinking that spinach would do the trick, the dark skinned woman looked back towards the idling twilight. "Spinach. How about spinach, Nicolas?"

Nicolas looked at the veggie she was talking about. A fresh bundle of green spinach. His mind could think of any spinach menu, but none could arouse his taste buds. Despite that, he said okay. He didn't want to stay here that long.

"Alright, sautéed spinach it is. We still have some tomatoes at home so we're done here." Said Alex as she gave the bundle to the merchant. Nicolas poked her shoulder and she turned her head around. From the corner of her deep blue eyes she saw Nicolas' big hand was handing her the money she needed.

" _Keep it with you._ " He signed.

Alex smiled. She took the money and paid. The kind merchant told them to come again before they left. Alex noted that stand too for her future visit. That's one ingredient bought from the checklist.

"Next, smoked beef."

"SmOked bEef?"

Alex tilted her head, "Yes, why?"

" _Is that for the spaghetti you'll make?_ " Nicolas signed this time. He spoke when he knew Alex wouldn't understand what he's saying with the hand sign.

Alex smiled and nodded. "Yes. I think it'll be good if I add some..." then suddenly it hit her. What if both Nic doesn't like meat? "C-could it be... Do you not like meat, Nicolas?"

Nicolas scratched the back of his neck. For some reason, the dark-skinned woman was able to agitate him and forced him to talk. Why is that? " _That's not what I meant. ...I like it._ "

At that moment, Alex's face looked so relieve and she smiled widely. "Thank goodness."

Nicolas slightly widened raised his eyebrows. Seeing her plump lips formed a smile, made him think that Alex was actually really beautiful. Even though the Twilight was kind of dense, he was still a man. He didn't like to admit it but... Alex reminded him of the woman he once held very dear. The woman who also lived together with him and Worick before her.

"Well, let's go!" Alex said enthusiastically as she walked ahead. Once again, the Twilight followed from behind. But this time, closer.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for following and reviewing! Gangsta's anime is already up to episode 3, and still no update from the manga. Which is sad :')**

 **OH YES ABOUT NICOLAS' LIKE/DISLIKE VEGGIES, I MADE THOSE UP OKAY? I don't know if he actually does hate it or not but I really couldn't think of anything else because I was eating something cabbagey (isthatevenaword?). I don't hate cabbages!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How much for a pack, ma'am?"

"Four dollars only!"

Alex nodded and paid. With that there was only one item left.

" _What's next?_ " Nicolas signed after Alex turned around.

"Olive oil. We're out of it. Should I buy two bottles?" Alex contemplated, "Just in case so we don't have to buy it again later..." She added.

Nicolas grunted, " _Too much. One bottle is enough._ "

"One... is enough?"

Nicolas nodded.

"Alright, then." Alex smiled, "Where do they sell olive oil?"

" _Follow me._ "

Nicolas walked ahead as he showed the way. Alex did as ordered, but she tried to ingrain this place in her memory. She would come here often, she was sure of it. The dark skinned woman realized she was kind of useless. She even needed Nicolas' help when searching for a mere car. She figured, cooking for them everyday would at least help the Benriya and reduced their daily expenses.

As she walked, Alex remembered when she first visited Big Mama with Nic and Worick. They were using the back alley, and they said it had always been that way. To avoid the normals' eyes. Why? The discrimination between twilights and normals here were serious. Most of the normals were disgusted with those twilights. They were scared of them because of their power and the ability to possibly wipe the normals all out.

The ex-prostitute wondered how the deaf man in front of her feels. About being discriminated so much, being a taboo being. It almost pained her thinking about the suffering.

Suddenly, Nicolas stopped.

"Nicolas?" Alex walked closer to put herself inside his vision to ask him why he stopped. But she was answered with the scene that was happening way in front of them.

"You fucking twilight brat! How dare you stole my breads, huh!? You got some nerves there!"

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm hungry-AGH!"

"YOU THINK I CARE IF YOU HUNGRY!? DIE FOR ALL I CARE. DON'T COME HERE AGAIN. SCRAM!"

Alex gasped when she saw it. There was a twilight boy, kicked in his ribs. He quickly ran away to the nearest back. That scene invited so many stares. Some of them smirked, some of them cringed by the violence. But Alex felt anger. The upset woman couldn't think of anyone else who felt the same way here.

"How could they... He's just a child..."

Nicolas didn't say anything. Instead, he just continued walking, acting as if nothing happened. Something like that may just be a part of Ergastulum's daily basis.

 _"So seeing one of his kind mistreated like that is also ordinary for him, huh..."_ Alex mused.

The place they were heading to happened to pass the bread stand that was causing the ruckus. Alex saw the man was still grunting and could hear him curse the hungry twilight boy from before.

She bit her lips, thinking just how hungry that kid from before made her sad. So she did what's right.

"Hm?" Nicolas felt his shirt was pulled. He looked back, Alex was signing 'wait'.

" _What's wrong?_ "

Without answering, she made her way towards the stall. Nicolas didn't have to ask again, he already knew what the kind woman was about to do. Buying breads for that miserable twilight boy from before. Knowing that, Nicolas merely sighed. Her kindness towards his kind suddenly reminded him of Nina.

Not long after, Alex came back with a bag of breads that boy would surely need.

"Do you know where that twilight boy is?" The kind woman asked.

Nicolas pointed the narrow back alley behind his back.

"Thank you. I'll be quick."

Alex went to the pointed place, searching for the hungry boy. She bought plenty enough for him, and maybe there could be some other hungry twilights with him too.

Nicolas didn't intend to idling there standing like a lost dog. He didn't feel insecure, even though he wore his dogtag outside his shirt he really wouldn't give any shit towards these normals. It wasn't like they could hurt him anyway. So with that in mind, Nicolas followed Alex towards the narrow alley where the boy from before could possibly hide.

He walked inside, but didn't see the woman he was searching for right away. _"Where is she?"_ He thought.

The deaf man brought his loafer further away, until he saw a turn to the right. They were there, and Nicolas didn't only see that boy from before. There were five of them, possibly that boy's siblings or friends. And then there was Alex squatting in front of them.

"Here, these are some breads from that stall before. I bought plenty enough for all of you." Alex said with a kind smile.

"Th-thank you very much..." said the boy as he took that precious bag that would save their lifes for another day, "How do you know there's not only me?"

"W-well... I figured you might not be living alone and even if you're not, one bread is not enough right? So take them while it's still fresh." Alex gave an awkward laugh.

Those twilight children looked at each other, thinking whether it was a dream or not. One of them, seemed to be the youngest even pinched her own arm.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"It hurt didn't it?" Asked the boy that was stealing.

"Yeah, it hurt. It's not a dream!"

Right after that, all of them took the breads from within the paper bag and started eating it like mad men. They looked like they haven't eaten in years. Seeing their happy faces made Alex teared up. Was this what the twilights had to go through? They were human just like her, just like the normals. But they were sick. Those pills they're taken may give them super strength, but they weren't monsters. How could you possibly call those innocent and hungry children 'monsters'?

"Thank you very much, miss. Really... Thank you so much. You're really kind. Unlike all of the other normals..." One of them said while sobbing.

"...It's alright. Eat. I'll be going now." Alex patted the sobbing child's head as she stood up, "Take care of each other. Got it?"

Alex began to walk away. When she turned around, Nicolas was there, waiting patiently for her.

"Nicolas..." She muttered.

"... _Come here_."

"B-be right there!"

Alex walked fast towards the waiting man and finally stood beside him.

"Sorry for waiting, Nicolas." She said with a smile. A satisfied smile. Even if she happened to make Nicolas mad for waiting, she wouldn't regret it. She helped people, that's what mattered. "Let's go?"

Nicolas stared. He only stared, he didn't move.

"N-nicolas...?" Alex began to get worried. Did she really make him mad? "Um! I'm sorry if you had to wait I uh... I really couldn't let them be... I mean... Um... They're hungry so-"

Her words was cut with a sincere pat on her head. His big rough hand covered the whole of her scalp, yet it felt strangely comfortable. It really was.

Six seconds later which felt like forever for the astonished woman, Nicolas lifted his hand.

" _Thank you._ " He signed.

"Nicolas..." Alex could swear if only she was whiter, her blush could be totally visible. She shyly looked down, her bangs covered her eyes. Her plump lips couldn't control a smile, but the happy woman decided to be just honest with her feelings.

" _Let's go._ "

"Yes!"

Together, they walked out from the narrow alley. They weren't walking side by side when they got here. However this time, they were.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell you what? Because y'all have been waiting for so long I updated two chaps in a row. How cool is that?**

 **Thank you for reviewing, following, and the favorites. I really appreciate it!**

 **I'm sorry if somehow Nicolas is kind of ooc here, but I did my best! He's my fav chara of all times now...**

 **Sorry if there are grammar mistakes! English isn't my mother language and I'm still practicing. At least you guys know what I'm talking about xD**


End file.
